


✽ Sephiroth's sexual experiences: first time sex (pleasant)

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: In the Wutai war, Sephiroth's the only survivor of a great battle. Commander Sephiroth and his nameless collegue have sex to determine which of them should become General. The third part in a series of drabbles detailing Sephiroth's first sexual experiences, as background why I roleplay him as a bad person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I write such sad an violent stories but Sephiroth's life is sad and violent, I'm afraid.

Hojo had convinced the Shin-Ra management to send Sephiroth and the general and two troops right into a _trap_. Why? To display Sephiroth's power in the Wutai War, and prove he was the best SOLDIER ever. 

Sephiroth dragged himself back to the camp. He limped. Materia balls stuck in bullet wounds in his chest. He had to whisper CURE every three minutes in order to keep himself going. The skin of his left thigh lay open from hip to knee. The tip of his standard issue SOLDIER sword dragged over the floor, but he’d rather pause than leave it behind.

He’d rather suffer through pain than pause in these woods.

He turned around the corner of the path, and entered the field that lead to the encampment. A group of men was already waiting at the gates. Sephiroth dragged himself to the fence. One of the guys slipped through the gate and walked forth to support him. Sephiroth looked up, angry, and the helper stopped walking, dropped him arms. Sephiroth refused to be helped. 

“Where’s the rest?” they asked. 

“Dead." 

"The enemy?”

“Also dead,” Sephiroth called grimly.

The men looked at each other, and shifted. Unconsciously or not, they now blocked the entrance to the encampment. He arrived at the gates, but they wouldn’t move. 

“The General?”

“Dead,” Sephiroth said, and the teenager looked up to the men. He was angry. He was tired. He just wanted to curl under a blanket and cry himself to sleep. 

“This is your fault,” a lieutenant hissed. “You advised the General to send a team.”

Sephiroth reached out a hand, pushed through the bodies, but when he got to the middle of the group of men, they wouldn’t move.

“….”

“Your  _fault_!”

The group grew, from ten to twenty to thirty. It reminded Sephiroth from pirates on a ship, where the angry tired sailors throw their captain over

[[MORE]]

board. 

Sephiroth locked eyes with him, angry green eyes. “I am a  _Commander_.”

Another voice took over: “You got them killed!”

Sephiroth glanced in that direction, then bowed his head. “I don’t have to justify myself to  _you_.”

The signs were bad. The men were restless, scared. They were angry too, and the group had grown to fifty. Laying the blame of the dead of their best squadron on one person would result in a beating, and Sephiroth was fairly sure that if they beat him now, he’d die from inner injuries.

The group closed in on him, and he grabbed his sword tighter.

"That’s enough,” he said.

“That’s enough!” a strong male voice called out. The commander of the A-class centurion pushed himself through the crowd. “Scatter! Nothing to see here, just a wounded SOLDIER with a bad temper!”

Sephiroth glared at him.

“Very bad temper!” Commander continued. He shoved the shoulders of the men, and split the group apart. He was twenty centimetres older and two Materia-mastery levels higher than Sephiroth. When he cast CURE on Sephiroth’s thigh, the difference in levelling became painfully clear: the sting burned.

Sephiroth took another step and went through his knees. 

Commander caught, just in time to save face. He didn’t lift Sephiroth up, but slung an arm around his waist. “Scatter!”

Sephiroth didn’t remember the rest of the way to the commander-general tent. There was too much that hurt. Next thing he knew, after a long time, was that his thigh burned. The world was vertical.

Commander, a fine SOLDIER 1rst Class, dropped a sphere of materia in a glass of water. “You’re back?”

Sephiroth put his wrist over his eyes.

“Welcome back,” Commander said. He was seated at the edge of the field bed. He ran his hands over Sephiroth’s chest and his fingers pressed every place that hurt the most. “I got seven Cure materia out. Did you push them anywhere else?”

Sephiroth tried to remember. “No, sir.”

His doctor reached out for bandages but missed. Now Sephiroth saw there were tears in his eyes, and the commander pushed them away with a bloodied hand. He smeared a bright red stain from the corner of his eye, over his jaw bone, to his ear. “So they’re all dead, right?”

“Yes, sir.” Sephiroth shifted a little, sat up.

Commander grabbed a towel. He cleaned his hands and used a corner to dab his face. There were still tears in the corners of his compassionate eyes, that could turn so  _so_ cold but now reminded Sephiroth of a misty grey day. 

Commander’s dark hair was pushed back, as if he’d just returned from a swim. He called it blue because he said it sometimes gained a blue hue in certain light, but in fact it was black. He prided himself on calling it  _blue_. 

He ran a hand through his hair and shuddered a sigh to keep more tears in. 

“I can bandage my own-" Sephiroth started.

"I will wrap your leg,” Commander insisted. 

Sephiroth looked. 

The commander’s fingers were cold on his skin. 

Neither of them said anything. Outside the tent was the sound of weapons clattering, people walking, talking, all the sounds an army makes when it is at rest.

“It looked such a good mission,” Sephiroth said. “Ambush the… thing, with our best group, and the other army would’ve been without a lead. You saw the plans, didn’t you?”

\- “I saw the plans.”

\- “What did you think, sir?”

Commander shrugged. “I thought they were solid.”

\- “Did you know the info was from Shin-Ra? That it was a trap?”

The commander shook his head.

Sephiroth watched him bind a knot in the bandage.

“So what now?” the commander asked, and answered his own question. "Now we ought to choose a new commander: two commanders, one general.“

"Choose who you think is best suited for the job,” Sephiroth said. “I trust you, sir.”

Commander looked at him, he leaned back on the field bed. Sephiroth lift his legs so the other could sit properly on the air mattress, and then dropped his legs on Commander’s lap.

Their eyes locked. 

\- “Get your leg from my lap.”

\- “I prefer to keep my leg stretched. It hurts.”

Both looked away.

The wind rushed around the Commander’s tent and made the plastic shriek and clap. 

The commander stared at the ceiling. Sephiroth stared at the man’s hands and the many cuts in it. He liked the deep gashes, it were signs that he had fought hard. 

“The General could never get used to the deaths.” The commander said, completely out of the blue. “…I helped him cope. Perhaps that’s the mark of being a good General, being compassionate.”

“The mark of being a good General is to know when to save a life, and when to spend one,” Sephiroth countered. 

“That is  _such_  an answer from you,” Commander said, and dropped his hand on Sephiroth leg. He looked like he was about to shove his legs off, but didn’t, perhaps out of that same compassion. He sighed, looked at the tent flap that functioned as a door to the world. ”It must be easier for you… you’re such a robot.”

"I am not a robot,” Sephiroth said. 

“Maybe not, but you act like one sometimes,” the doctor thoughtlessly trailed one hand from Sephiroth’s ankle to his knee. “You ought to smile more. Then the men will like you better. We ought to be heroes, you and I. And Louie.”

“Louie?” Had the man already made up his mind about who their last Commander should be?

“Huey, Dewey, and Louie,” the commander smiled and looked at him as if he ought to understand. 

Sephiroth send him a puzzled look.

The other’s shoulders sagged and he shrugged. He was quiet for a while, as tears appeared in his sky-grey eyes once more.

His fingers touched Sephiroth’s bare foot. He trailed his fingers over the top side, touched every toe, touched his nails. He touched the underside.

A jolt went through the youngster leg and his tummy rippled over the bandages. “Don’t do that.”

“What, are you ticklish?”

“Yes.”

“No, sir.”

“Yes, you’re ticklish.” Commander smirked, and grabbed one of Sephiroth’s feet in a dead lock. “Don’t make a sound,” he said.

Sephiroth watched in horror how the other’s free hand approached his feet, and he felt the fingers on the underside of his foot. Spasms of tickles and pain travelled through his leg and shook his body. The sound burst from his lungs and hit his closed lips. He fell back, pulled the pillow over his face and he  _laughed._

The pain was terrible, really. It was an undercurrent to the relentless tickling that didn’t stop. He hoped the pillow would muffle his happy screams enough, and when Commander gave him a second pillow to shush him with, Sephiroth didn’t know if he should be happy or fearful of the next wave. He squirmed on the air mattress and tried to be silent the best he could, which was, not at all. 

The ticking paused. 

“Please,” he panted. He looked down at the commander, who grinned like a devil.

He begged the other. He hadn’t begged often, but he pleaded his case now, with tears in his own eyes and a smile on his lips. He propped himself up to his elbows and looked at the Commander. “Please,” he said earnestly.

The young man combed his fingernails through his blue hair and sat up straight. He put one knee between Sephiroth’s on the air mattress. “Lay back.”

“Mercy.”

Commander put a hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder, pushed him back on the bed.

Sephiroth held his hands over his tummy, just to be sure.

The taller man crawled on top of him, hoovered over him with his hands on either side of Sephiroth’s silver hair. He leaned down. ”Granted,” he whispered in the youngster’s ear.

Sephiroth breathed in.

They turned their heads at the same time, and their lips met in a kiss. 

_That’s the mark of being a good General, being compassionate._

Their lips moved together, hungrily. Their paces were different at first, and it felt awkward: despite all the specimens, Sephiroth had never really practised kissing any of them. In a way, keeping Yohn aside in his mind… this was his first kiss.

He smiled faintly, but if it was due his thoughts or the tickles, he couldn’t quite tell.

_The General… I consoled him._

Sephiroth gasped, and drew in a breath. He slung an arm around the commander’s neck and pulled him closer until Sephiroth’s face was red. He felt the blush tinge his cheeks, felt the heat that collected in his tummy. 

The commander was beautiful, and gentle. He had a rough mouth with a wet tongue. He pressed it against his captive’s bottom lip, then licked Sephiroth’s own.

Their mouths found a pace, and they rubbed together more. Nip, pull back, nip, pull back… with an occasional lick of their tongues against each other. What Sephiroth especially liked was pressing his mouth hard on the other’s, lips covering their teeth, and diving his tongue in the Commander’s mouth. Then he lift his back and head from the mattress and made small appreciative sounds. 

Earlier, the commander had taken Sephiroth shoes off to pull his trousers down and bandage his leg, removed the harness and shirt to bandage his tummy. The only thing Sephiroth was still wearing was his underwear and his leather gloves. His opponent was fully clothed.

The commander broke the kiss first. He trailed kisses over Sephiroth’s throat.

The young SOLDIER’s green eyes fluttered close and he smiled, widely. “That tickles, too.”

That comment was answered with a bite.

The teeth sunk in a muscle in his throat  and he gasped. He swore all hairs on his arms raised, like those of a surprised cat, and the tingle went through his body twice. “Ooh,” he said. He licked his lips. 

Commander’s mouth found his own, and as they kissed, the large SOLDIER started massaging their hips together. They were languid slow humps, the man did everything calmly, but they sparked a fire that left both of them carving for more. 

He was getting hard, and his partner was, too.

Sephiroth’s hand moved over the commander’s shirt and down to his trousers. He hooked his finger behind the first belt, then the second, and zipped the trousers down. His hand moved into the underwear, and though he’d never done this before, he felt a familiarity: this part was just like his own sex, so he knew what it felt like if he curled his hand around the shaft and moved up and down.

The other SOLDIER stopped moving altogether. He stopped breathing. 

Sephiroth’s hand moved up, then pushed the flesh down.

The Commander squeezed his grey eyes shut. He let out a laboured breath, which Sephiroth drank in - hot and sweet. He let out another breath, and Sephiroth drank it in again. He nipped the Commander’s lips, but got no response.

He pushed hard, and pulled hard. When the commander tried to move with him, Sephiroth grabbed him with both hands and gave him a corkscrew. When the other wanted to thrust, he gave the corkscrew in opposite directions - which made the commander whine in either delight or pain, Sephiroth wasn’t sure. 

Then suddenly there was the SOLDIER Commander’s hand on his throat and he pushed the silver-haired youngster down. He pressed their hips together, his hard dick with pre-cum leaking off the tip, against Sephiroth’s trapped member, still caught in his underwear.

“Turn around,” the Commander panted. His voice was thick with desire, and his bedroom eyes were grey. With one hand he meant to toss Sephiroth over.

“No, I want to keep my leg straight,” Sephiroth said.

“We can lay like spoons,” the large Commander urged. “I want to push into you, please, come on. Turn around. I need to have sex.”

“Do you have a lubricant?”

“Half-full bottle,” the older man said. “One sec- here”.“ 

"Slick me up,” Sephiroth demanded. “We’re going to need a lot.”

“If you do it for me, I’ll do it for you.”

“Deal.”

“Hold up your hands.” Commander held the bottle up-side-down and squirted out a liquid that was clear as water but more slippery than oil. 

Sephiroth brought his hands to his nose. He lift one eyebrow “It’s scented?”

“It wasn’t my bottle.”

That made Sephiroth retreat in silence. He moved, sat up. One of his thoroughly wet hands took hold of his partner’s member, his other hand slipped past the ballsack to push into his ass. He curled his finger. 

“Ah-!” The Commander flushed red. He dove forward and bit Sephiroth’s shoulder, hard. It was hard enough for his shoulder to start bleeding. “Get that finger out, I want to fuck you.”

Sephiroth felt the droplet run over his skin to the shoulder blade. The blood and pain, somehow functioned as an acceleration of his desire. He canted his hips and pushed his member between the other’s legs. “Turn around,” he ordered.

“I’m taller. Older. You be the sub.”

Sephiroth pushed his finger deeper in. Lubricant collected at his knuckle.

The SOLDIER Commander bit him again. 

“…Those are not valid reasons for leadership.” Sephiroth hissed his breath out, and his eyes gained a shine. His shoulder was on fire. 

Sephiroth slowly moved his fingers in, out, and the commander shuddered. In, out, while also pumping his cock. “You’ve never bottomed before?”

The commander gasped, his eyes fluttered close and he let his forehead rest on Sephiroth’s shoulder. “No.”

Sephiroth’s silver bangs pressed against the side of the other man’s head. The youngster licked his lips, and looked down the clothed back. His hands retreated. "You’re afraid. But are you not afraid to follow me?“

"No.” The reply was a whisper. 

“Turn around,” Sephiroth whispered back. He trailed his lips over the commander’s cheek, and kissed black-blue hair from his ears.  "I don’t want to bend my leg.“

The SOLDIER turned his back to him, and Sephiroth stripped off his commander’s trousers and underwear to the knees. He looked at the spine, massaged the cheeks with both hands, and re-inserted his leather-clad finger. He massaged. He added another finger, stretched the hole by scissoring his fingers. He added a third, and then he was so hard and horny he could hardly co-ordinate his movements.

His free hand trembled, he wanted to push in. He took his own member, positioned it right. “Go.”

His commander slowly lowered himself onto his cock. Entrance pierced: The head slipped in, the shaft, all the way to the base, all at once. 

And it hurt - gaia, it hurt so much. The friction of two layers of fry flesh meeting wasn’t enough to make it move gently. Sephiroth’s long cock was bathing in pre-cum but it was but a poor lubricant. 

The commander moved up, and gasped. “G-..General!”

And that's how Sephiroth became general of SOLDIER - through sex. 

"Easy now,” Sephiroth hissed. “Wutai won't be conquered in a day either.”

They moved slowly, up, and down, up, and down. Sephiroth entertained the sight of his cock slipping into the light ass and every time he pierced it, he felt the heat travel through his balls and body. It throbbed, and was stiff with a heat to slam in again, and again. 

He was in control. Whether he grabbed his commander’s hair and pulled his head back to see his red face or the eyes glaze over as he pounded into the subordinate, or if he reached out to grab the other’s cock and jerk him off and hear tiny held-back moans on his lips, Sephiroth was in control. 

The weight on him felt nice. He was pleasantly happy. He was beautiful. As he moved up, the muscles in his buttocks tightened and shadows appeared in the dents. Then he clenched with a power that made Sephiroth throw his head in his neck and gasp a soundless breath. Then he’d slam down, all the way to the base, crushing the silver public hair with every slam down. 

If he’d not already been commander, Sephiroth would have promoted him for his excellent performance alone. 

Sweat soaked the subordinate’s shirt and rolled down his arms and neck. His sounds grew louder, more wanton, and Sephiroth tried to shush him the best he could. 

He thrust in hard, and all the muscles in his back and buttocks clenched at the penetration, His member exploded with heat, shooting out a burst of semen as Sephiroth trembled, and came. It dripped down the shaft when he moved out, and he could feel the heat around his cock when he moved back in. The world disappeared and he only pounded: - hard, smiling. 

His mouth was one big happy smile when he finished. His commander moaned softly, and the General gave his dick obligatory strokes to make him come too.

His companion trembled, moaned, and came.

Sephiroth quickly clenched his hand over the other’s face. A+ for performance, but he needed to be quieter. 

He slipped out of the ass. They lay back, and Sephiroth kissed the other’s ear. The tall commander turned around and they lay tummy-to-tummy, dick-to-dick, and could feel each other throb. Sperm leaked out of his ass and Sephiroth wished he could see it to get off another time. 

Perhaps with another person. 

They lay still for fifteen minutes, sharing each other’s breath, then Sephiroth’s sense of duty kicked in: as a General, he had to lead the war. War didn't stop. He got up. He got dressed. New uniform.

“You should get dressed too,” he said over his shoulder. “I made up my mind about the new commander. I’m going to call him in.”

The commander’s was exhausted on the bed. “Yes, sir.”

Sephiroth walked out of the tent, stepped outside. Army life went on, and nobody seemed to know they had been gone. Sephiroth caught a 2nd class SOLDIER that happened to walk by, by the arm. 

“Tell officer Endar to come to my tent. I want to promote him.”

The 2nd class SOLDIER looked down at him with big eyes.

_You ought to smile more. Then the men will like you better._

Sephiroth offered him a kind smile.

Then the 2nd Class jumped into position. “General! Yes, sir!”

 _The smile thing_ works, Sephiroth thought, and was amused. 

Three months later the Commander died.

_The mark of being a good General is to know when to save a life, and when to spend one._


End file.
